He no longer hurt
by Alia's dragon
Summary: Zekk says goodbye to Jaina through the force.


He no longer hurt, he realized. The excruciating agony was still in progress. He could sense that his voice was still screaming in pain and anguish, but somehow the sensations afflicting his body departed. The calming sense of peace only the Force could provide remained. He was dying. He knew that without a doubt now. But no longer was he trying to hold on, grasping for the few strands of life that kept him anchored to his body. Gone were the regrets, the doubts, the fears. Embracing the Force and its utter tranquility, he reached out to her one last time. It stretched him beyond anything he'd ever imagined to find her, on the other side of the galaxy, but her presence was like a beacon of light to his soul. Always had been, always would be, no matter how much she denied it or forced him to hide it behind masks of friendship. But no bitterness remained, only peace.

Their bond was stronger than most thanks to their being Joined, so finding her was easier than finding the others. He knew she was not alone, with those he regarded as both friends and family, but only her presence was strong enough to draw his waning energy. When he touched her, confusion was the first thing he felt from her. They had parted on uncertain terms; her grief at the passing of Mara and the refusal to receive any comfort from either him or Jag had widened the chasm slowly growing in their friendship. _Forgive me Jaina_… _For failing you after Anakin's death… For not giving you what you needed… For leaving you now_… _Forgive me…_ Confusion was suddenly replaced by an understanding clarity and heart wrenching denial. Grief flowed through the bond, followed by anger.

Through the Force, he embraced her, and for the first time since they were younger, he truly opened himself to her, giving her all that remained in him: _Love and passion, for her alone, even if unreturned; Hope that she would remember him but not grieve forever; Sorrow for failing at the galaxy's and her time of greatest need; Forgiveness for her hurting him with her cutting words; and finally Serenity_. Death was calling him and he acknowledged. All must eventually return to the Force and this was his time. He drowned her grief in his love, her anger in his peace. He could feel himself begin to fade, but then Jaina reached out and held him with her presence. Love flared from her like a geyser as she bared her soul for him, for everyone to see. Emotion flooded from her to him like water through a broken dam, spilling over him. Joy, exuberant, blissful joy filled every remaining part of him. He felt whole, complete.

Enveloped in her love, he started to slip back towards his body. _I love you_ he told her. _I know_ she replied. Instead of letting him go alone, she went with him. By that point his torturer was finished with him. His tall body was mangled beyond saving; Force lightning burns blistered his pale skin, crimson blood flowed from a number of wounds, long hair two shades lighter than black disheveled, a light saber wound through his abdomen. As he returned to his dying body, he felt a phantom kiss brush his lips; a hand moved the sweat stained hair from his emerald eyes. _Wait for me…_ Jaina told him. _Always and forever…_ he replied. A smile formed on his face as he breathed his last, now one with the Force.

Darth Caedus looked down at the ruined body of the Jedi that he once called friend. He felt a small pang of regret that he quickly dismissed as a remnant of the old Jacen. Caedus acknowledged this death as both necessary and inevitable but also brought to mind the unavoidable confrontation with his twin, the so-called Sword of the Jedi. Jaina must know by now through her bond with Zekk that he was dead. What her reaction to the death of her best friend and long time companion would bring to him was still unknown. A storm was brewing, the likes of which Jacen had never faced. Leaving what remained of Zekk where he lay, Caedus walked away, preparing for the onslaught.

A/N- review please! Thank you for reading!


End file.
